


Stolen Moments

by SkyJams



Series: Little Inferno Series [1]
Category: NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Smoking, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyJams/pseuds/SkyJams
Summary: V is back in town and needs to catch up with a close friend.
Relationships: Vasily Sazkaljovich/Randy Bullet
Series: Little Inferno Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077239
Kudos: 14





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a little something for this really incredible V/Randy artwork that inspired me. So, this is just a scene I came up with for it. Also I don’t condone smoking, but there’s a lot of it in this.

It took them a while to get back in their groove. When V first came back to town he was so busy, and Randy had his own gang relying on him. It was as if there was never enough time.

Eventually, one night, V found Randy chatting with someone outside his apartment building, just getting home, he was about to go to bed for the night. The Russian demanded Randy get on the back of his motorcycle, speeding away to the other side of the city before he could protest.

Even though it was the middle of the night, Randy didn’t care what they did, he told V he was down for whatever, hoping the Russian would get what he meant. He didn’t. Vasily drove them to a liquor store in Little Seoul, and told Randy to watch the door while he hit the registers. V was so excited, he was pulling cash from the safe in the back like it was going to make him rich, when it was more likely a stack of ones. Randy didn’t dare ruin his fun, egging him on from the front. 

When V came out of the back room, they ran to his motorcycle just as blue and red lights flooded the street. Over the roar of the engine Randy yelled at him to dip. He wrapped his arms tight around V’s ribs and leaned into the smaller man as they spun on their tires and sped off. 

The motorcycle flew through the skate park, through an alleyway, and then weaved through a traffic jam to shake off the cops. They continued speeding through the streets, trying to get away from the scene of the crime and ended up heading straight to the Vinewood Hills. V brought them up a quiet dirt road, behind someone’s mansion, then drove onto the grass to take them up the hill.

At a slope overlooking the city, V stopped the motorcycle next to a tree. Randy clambered off, feeling a bit shaky on his engine rattled legs, already missing the warmth of V’s lithe body attached to him. V pushed the bike against a tree so it wouldn’t go slide down the hillside, and ripped off his black helmet. 

“Holy shit, bro. I need a cigarette after that one,” Vasily said flattening down his hair with his hand.

“Mm don’t think I have one, might have joints though,” Randy replied trying to find a flat spot on the hillside.

V stumbled through the grass, stretching his arms over his head, his shirt rucking up a bit. Randy looked over at him, peeking at his pale skin. Without any rhyme or reason to where he was going, V stopped on the grass and looked out into the city. Up here the stars were out and the city looked alive with the roaming lights of cars in the city. Randy realized how nostalgic and happy he was here, as he wandered over to stay near the smaller man's side. 

Rummaging through his pocket, V pulled out a semi-crushed pack of cigarettes, and a lighter. Randy inched closer as V held out the pack, a silent question, and Randy shook his head in response. The Russian pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth as he shoved the pack back in his pocket. 

Before lighting it, V nudged at Randy standing next to him with his arm. “That was pretty close, huh?”

Randy glanced down at the smaller man as he played with the unlit cig in his fingers. His pale cheeks were red, flushed with the adrenaline. V looked back up at Randy and laughed just a little. 

Randy looked out over the cityscape letting his own giggle out. 

“C’mon we’ll chill here for a bit,” Randy said as he glanced around, and sitting down in a grassy area. 

V moved next to him to sit beside him, but Randy grabbed his waist and hauled him over to sit between his legs.

“What you think you're doing, huh? Watch the smoke,” V complained loudly. That was Vasily. A little inferno, always ready for a fight. Despite his biting words he sat back against Randy, close in his lap. Randy wrapped his arm all the way around his stomach to pull him close. Just like on the bike.

“Chill, chill, it’s all good, bro. Light your smoke,” Randy bantered back. 

Randy leaned his head forward to lean his cheek along the side of V’s head, nuzzling the man for a moment while V was preoccupied with his lighter.

The smell of V’s cigarette smoke enveloped him as he let go of a dramatic exhale. 

Leaning back a little, Randy let go of the smaller man, not wanting to completely scare V off. “Yeah, it’s been a while since I’ve done something like that.”

“What? A uh- smash and grab?” V asked.

“Mmm yeah,” Randy said thinking about his answer. “And just doing dumb shit like that without much of a plan, I guess.” 

“Oh, I see,” V said pausing to take a puff from his cigarette. “You big time criminal now. No time for little shit,” he said before releasing an exhale of smoke. 

“No,” Randy replied laughing. 

“Too good for Vasily, I get it,” V said waving his arm around dramatically, some ashes from his cigarette flying off into the wind. 

“No, bro. It ain’t like that, I swear,” Randy said.

“Motherfuck, I should have brought jacket,” Vasily muttered, tucking his arms into his chest, behind his bent knees. 

“Here,” Randy said as he leaned forward into V’s back again and wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s shoulders. 

V made a non-committal noise, and took another drag of the cigarette, and Randy couldn’t help but watch from over his shoulder. He lost focus listening to the sound of his breath, the burning of paper, and lips against the filter.

“You like it up here? Overlooking the city?” Randy said, moving his eyes back to the skyline.

“Da, da,” he said simply looking onto the horizon. “Less uh… less noisy,” he said waving the cigarette.

“Did you even miss it?” Randy asked quietly. 

“The city?” V asked glancing up. Randy nodded behind him. “Da. This is crazy place. Is good to be back.”

“You were gone for so long, man.” Randy leaned into Vasily. He felt so much smaller than Randy, like he was this precious thing he wanted to keep and protect. 

“Da. Too long,” V replied. He took another quick drag of the cigarette and exhaled a cloud of smoke.

“I missed you, bro,” Randy said squeezing the smaller man's shoulder. 

“I miss you, too.” Vasily said looking at Randy over his shoulder. 

Randy moved his head down, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against V’s. As he kissed him, Randy pulled back for a brief moment and just opened his eyes enough to see if he could read Vasily’s face. He saw V’s closed eyes, the soft pink on his cheeks matching the pink on his lips. 

Randy leaned in close and kissed him again, deeper this time. V was all hard edges, but up close like this he was so soft, and fit against him so perfect. As he tentatively explored, he felt V’s smaller tongue against his own and moaned just a little. Randy pulled himself back, just kissing his lips, tasting the nicotine, then again one last time for good measure. 

Reluctantly he moved his head away from V but stayed leaning close. He glanced off to the side, and must have surprised V when he plucked the nearly burned cigarette from his fingers because he flicked his head around, noticing immediately. 

“What the fuck you doing?” V asked, scandalized. Randy took a small drag from his stolen smoke to calm his nerves, but made a show of it when he saw V’s turn to face him. 

He blew smoke away from V’s face, holding the cigarette back out. 

“What kind of fucking bullshit is this?” V yelled as he took back his almost gone cigarette as if it had been ruined. By his tone Randy knew that V was smiling and posturing like he always did. 

Randy laughed asking a far too innocent “What?” V took the last drag and crushed out the butt in the ground next to him. 

“I offer you cigarette, and you say no. Then you take my smoke anyway,” V ranted emphatically. “You some kind of asshole, huh? You take my french fries, too?”

“No, no, I don’t know what you’re on about,” Randy said as he leaned down and nuzzled his nose into V’s temple to hide his grin. 

With his free hand, V reached up and grabbed onto the forearm that was still wrapped around his shoulder. “Yeah, no idea. Sure,” he said looking back towards the cityscape, leaning back into the firm body behind him. 

“You want me to buy you cigarettes?” Randy asked, smiling into his ear. He raised his other hand to push into V’s hair, gently scratching his head. 

“No, I buy my own cigarettes.” V said closing his eyes briefly. “Don’t need your money.” 

“Oh, you’ve got money like that, huh?” Randy teased. V made a grunt of acknowledgement, like he was too good to answer. “Life’s treating you that good?” He pressed.

“Da. Life’s pretty good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks :)


End file.
